<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ray Merrimen NSFW alphabet by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338939">Ray Merrimen NSFW alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Den of Thieves (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinks, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Merrimen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ray Merrimen NSFW alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)</b>
</p><p>He’s not the cuddliest dude in the world but he does like to feel you close. He pulls you into his side, lets you rest your head on his chest. He likes to feel your skin on his as you come down. He runs his fingertips along your back and arms, maybe over your hair. Usually takes a shower with you after unless it was a quickie somewhere. He likes to wash your hair for you, massage your shoulders. He doesn’t talk much but his actions show that he’s looking after you and wants to make sure that you’re alright.</p><p>
  <b>B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</b>
</p><p>On him, it would have to be his hands. He knows how skillful they are, both in and out of the bedroom. He loves how finetuned they are, that they memorize every part of your body by touch. How you react when he teases and overstimulates you with them. He likes that his hands are so versatile that he can do so many things with them, but his favorite is stimulating you until you unravel.</p><p>On you, he’s got an embarrassing weakness for your ass. The whole lower back, hip, butt region gets him going quickly and his hand is almost always in one of those areas. He loves the softness, the plushness of the skin, the curves and contours. You catch him staring every day.</p><p>
  <b>C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)</b>
</p><p>He’s a more traditional type of dude. He prefers to be inside when he finds his release, but he’s not opposed to letting go on your back and ass if he has you on your tummy.</p><p>
  <b>D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</b>
</p><p>Sometimes when he’s in the garage or working on plans for the next job, he gets frustrated by things going wrong and one of the things that can calm him down is sneaking off to a bathroom or storage closet and rubbing one out to the thought of you. It’s enough to settle him for the rest of the day until he can get home to you.</p><p>
  <b>E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)</b>
</p><p>He’s experienced. He’s been around the block a few times and where there are money and power, there are women. As he’s gotten older and his crew has settled down some, so has he, but he’s had enough wild nights throughout his life where he is more than knowledgeable when it comes to a woman’s body and her pleasure.</p><p>
  <b>F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)</b>
</p><p>Spooning or prone bone</p><p>
  <b>G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)</b>
</p><p>He’s more on the serious side. He takes both his and your pleasure very seriously. He doesn’t make it serious enough to make it a chore, and he had no problem cracking a joke here and there or laughing something off but being with his woman is always something he takes seriously.</p><p>
  <b>H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)</b>
</p><p>He’s trimmed down neatly, manscaped just enough but still has a natural look.</p><p>
  <b>I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)</b>
</p><p>He always maintained a level of intimacy. He can take you out for dinner and wine, then bring you home and make love to you or he can take you against the bathroom wall in a bar, but there’s always a level of passion with him. From the pet names to the praise to the importance placed on your pleasure, he’s always very present and intimate, even if he isn’t being gentle.</p><p>
  <b>J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)</b>
</p><p>He will if he can’t get his mind straight, he had no problem taking care of himself, but if he had to choose, he would always prefer to have you.</p><p>
  <b>K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)</b>
</p><p>Praise kink, denial, overstimulation</p><p>
  <b>L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)</b>
</p><p>His favorite is in the privacy of your home. He doesn’t like being interrupted and he doesn’t like having to feel rushed. He likes to take his time and make sure that he can drag out the foreplay and make you feel how much he wants you, and he feels like he can do that best in your home. His favorite place in the home isn’t the room though. It’s on the counter. Having you either sitting up so you can wrap your arms and legs around him or bent over doesn’t matter to him much, but taking you on something where he can stand and have leverage and keep you exactly where he wants you? That’s his favorite.</p><p>
  <b>M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)</b>
</p><p>It doesn’t take much to get him ready but you giving him subtle touches works him up fast. Running a hand along his shoulders when you walk past him, scratching his back while he’s looking around in the fridge, running your hand along his beard when you’re talking. Those simple touches where he knows he’s the only man that you touch like that gets him in the mood rather quickly.  </p><p>
  <b>N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</b>
</p><p>For a truly committed relationship, he would never share you. He doesn’t like harsh impact play that leaves marks that bruise or don’t go away within the hour. The only exception is hickies.</p><p>
  <b>O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)</b>
</p><p>Giving. Having you trembling, gasping and spasming when he isn’t even inside of you yet gives him a rush that he can’t explain. He loves knowing that he can make you weak with just his mouth. That he can get you begging, and chanting and he’s not even undressed yet.</p><p>
  <b>P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</b>
</p><p>Somewhere in the middle. A fast pace with a sensual execution. He likes touching you, running his hand down your body, focusing the movement of his hips as opposed to just pistoning away. Sometimes he’s soft and slow, sometimes he’s rough and fast, but most of the time he’s in the happy medium he’s found.</p><p>
  <b>Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)</b>
</p><p>He’ll settle for one if that’s all he can get and he’s really desperate. Usually, when he’s away, he’s too busy for a quickie anyway, but he won’t deny on unless he really can’t be bothered.</p><p>
  <b>R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)</b>
</p><p>He’ll experiment with different things, maybe different areas and maaaaaaybe will take the risk of possibly getting caught, but it’s not a common thing.</p><p><b>S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…</b>)</p><p>He can go for a while. Between being a soldier and how avidly he works out even now, you can bet that he has the stamina to get the job done and make sure that you’re always satisfied.</p><p>
  <b>T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</b>
</p><p>He doesn’t mind them. He enjoys using them on you because he likes being able to take somewhat of a back seat so to speak and be able to pleasure you while still getting a good view. He also likes that he can increase the amount of stimulation that you’re getting.</p><p>
  <b>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)</b>
</p><p>He can be pretty damn unfair. He loves to tease, loves to hear you beg, see your legs tremble as you ache for your release. He’s not a monster about it though and will give you your release because seeing the look on your face when you do come is just as good.</p><p>
  <b>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make</b>
</p><p>He’s full of growls and groans. He is in the moment and doesn’t hold back. He enjoys hearing you, but he knows you enjoy hearing him too and he doesn’t deprive you of that.</p><p>
  <b>W = Wild Card (Random Headcannon)</b>
</p><p>He’s usually the one that’s in control, the one is a dominant position, but he does like to lend you that power sometimes and follow orders, letting you use him for your pleasure.</p><p>
  <b>X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)</b>
</p><p>He’s a big man and has the package to go along with it.</p><p>
  <b>Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)</b>
</p><p>It’s up there. He lives an unusual life and there’s always the risk of getting caught and going away again or worse, losing his life. So, he’s always ready to seize the moment. He will have you anytime he can and enjoys it every chance he gets. He doesn’t get to be intimate as often as someone else might with how busy he can be, so he’s been known to spend the whole day fooling around when he can.</p><p>
  <b>Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)</b>
</p><p>Almost immediately. He puts his all into it when he’s with you so once everything is all said and done, he’s tired. He checks on you, makes sure that you’re ok and then he’s out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>